the twin sons of the sea
by bewarethenight
Summary: what if Percy had a twin brother? what if his twin brother knew the future? what would happen if Zeus ever found out that poseidon had not one but two children? lets see.
1. so it begins

**AN: I'm pretty sure you guys already know this but I don't own PJO or HoO they belong to the amazingly talented Rick Riordan. If anyone wants me to make a certain pairing ill make a poll.**

 _ **The twin sons of the sea**_

 _ **Third person P.O.V**_

Today was the day Poseidon thought, today Sally would be giving birth to their child, as one can expect Poseidon was nervous as he walked outside of the hospital room Sally was in. As the doctor walked out to speak with him Poseidon was worried; what if something happened and the doctor was coming to tell him, he shuddered at the thought.

Sir, I'm happy to let you know that Sally's surgery was successful, but we have some strange news said the doctor.

What kind of news? Asked a worried Poseidon.

Well you see Sally um well how do I say this, Sir seems to have she actually given birth to twins it's a miracle as we didn't even know that she had a second child, but it seems god must favor her to give her two bouncing baby boys.

Poseidon stopped dead in his tracks if Zeus found out, well he didn't want to think about what would happen after their promise not to sire any more children, one child would be dangerous enough but two would be like signing their death warrant; besides any child of his was already a monster magnet, two was like a satellite signal being released to all monsters within twenty miles alerting them of a fresh demigod meal. He just hoped he could protect Sally and the boys without his brothers learning of them.

That's good to know may I go and see Sally and the boys? Poseidon asked.

Go right on in she's pretty tired so be careful around her and the boys. Replied the doctor.

I will thank you, doctor. Poseidon said happily

As Poseidon walked in the first thing he saw was Sally with two blue bundles in each arm. Hello Sally are you ok? asked Poseidon .

I'm fine tired,but fine would you like to meet your twin sons? Asked Sally.

I would love too. said Poseidon as he walked to the side of Sally's medical bed.

The first thing that hit Poseidon when he looked at the boys was the aura of power radiating off of them, The second thing was their looks the child on the right had a tuft of black hair and had heterochromia meaning his left eye was like his fathers a light sea green while his right eye was light blue his aura was vicious like a hurricane or an earthquake just radiating palpable levels of power. The child on the left however had a tuft of black hair like his brother, but his eyes where a light sea green just like his father. His aura was far softer than his brothers but seemed to give off a message. Like a wave he may not seem outright deadly but under the right conditions he could become a tsunami and obliterate anything and everything in his path. He knew the boys were far more powerful than he had ever expected and so he needed way to hide their auras.

They're beautiful aren't they Poseidon? Asked Sally with a smile on her face

Hmm…. yes indeed they are gorgeous just like their mother. Poseidon said in a tone that showed he was thinking.

Sally what do you want to name them it's up to you said Poseidon.

How about Perseus and Orion that way you can please two members of the council Perseus for Zeus and Orion for Artemis said Sally.

Sally, I understand that you're trying to please them and while the names are beautiful why would you name a child Orion to make Artemis happy if anything she'll get angry said Poseidon.

Really? I thought she would like Orion but if you say so. I still want to keep the name for him it is a nice name said Sally.

Hello, Perseus; Hello Orion, I'm your father Poseidon said smiling at the two.

Sally please come with me too Atlantis while down there Hades and Zeus can't hurt you as you would be in my domain;Poseidon said remembering the problem that had now doubled.

Poseidon I already told you that I wouldn't go down to Atlantis because it would bother Amphitrite and Triton and I am not that kind of woman and anyways you know I like doing things by myself and not having to depend on people even if they are godly Sally said.

Fine but If you wont come with me ill to give the boys my blessing it will allow them to be even more powerful when the time is right and for right now I can use it as a means to suppress their powers, said Poseidon.

Ok, I'm fine with that but please if anything happens to them and they're near your domain try to protect them Sally said.

I swear on the river Styx that if I can protect them when they're near my domain then I will Poseidon said as thunder boomed overhead.

I want you to also know that on the day I claim them they will be made my champions boosting there powers even further; hopefully the power boost will help them live longer a demigod life is not a kind one so they will need every possible advantage said Poseidon.

Good now put them in their cribs I want to sleep Sally said tiredly.

 _ **Time skip 12 years Third person P.O.V**_

Percy sweetheart wake up Orion or your both going to be late for school and today's the field trip you guys looked forward to so get going Sally shouted from across the apartment. While smelly Gabe played poker with his friends and made the place look like a pigsty .

Percy woke up his brother and the two went to brush their teeth. Just looking at the boys you could tell they were different; Percy was a lean child but he was built very well for a boy of just 12 years of age. He had a six-pack and everything else you would normally find on an Olympic tier swimmer; his brother Orion on the other hand was a different story. He was not built like a swimmer but more like a linebacker/ wrestler with an athletic build he also had a six pack but was significantly larger than his brother maybe a solid 7 inches taller at around 5'10 and overall twice his size. You could tell that Percy was built for speed and agility and Orion was built strength and durability. The two boys finished brushing their teeth and got dressed. After a brief hug with their mother they headed to school.

 _ **Percy's pov**_

Hi my names Percy Jackson and I go to Yancy academy with my twin brother Orion if you haven't heard of Yancy academy it's pretty much just a school for troubled kids and by that I don't mean like bad kids (some of us anyways) I just mean kids who have dyslexia or ADHD. My brother and me were on our way to the museum to hang out with Grover during our school field trip when the redheaded she-devil appeared.

''What do you want Nancy'' I asked already knowing she just wanted to annoy me

''Nothing Percy where's your boyfriend Grover '' Nancy asked

"Nancy leave Percy alone please I don't need him getting in trouble today, the school years almost over and we just want to enjoy it," said Orion.

"Shut up mush for brains, god you're almost as lame as your brother," Nancy said while walking away laughing.

Orion just sneered at her retreating figure.

"Just ignore her don't get pissed you don't want to accidentally get in trouble we both know she's not worth it," Orion said to me

"Fine let's just hurry up and find Grover," I muttered

"What's sup Perce, Sup Ori how's everything going also why do you guys seem so pissed," said Grover

"Not good we ran into Nancy on our way to you and she ticked me and Orion off" replied Percy

Just then, Mr. Brunner rolled to the front of the museum with a megaphone and said "Children please come inside we will be beginning the school field trip of the museum "

"Let's go guys," Orion said while running up the steps.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see glaring at the two of us from the top of the steps which I'm used too but something today was off her look was just evil. But I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and raced to the top of the stairs.

 **10 minutes later:**

"Percy Jackson would you please tell me what this grave marker represents," Mr. Brunner asked while pointing to the one with the man eating a bundle with other bundles in his stomach.

"Um, that's Kronos eating his kids right he was the king of the titans right? His kids where the gods and because he thought one of them might overthrow him he ate them but his wife gave him a rock instead of his youngest son Zeus who later tricked him into barfing up his other children who later did overthrow him "Percy replied

"Well put mister Jackson albeit I don't think barfed was the proper term," replied Mr. Brunner

"Can you tell us how this affects our lives nowadays?"Mr. Brunner asked

"Um no not really "I replied trying to be honest

"Greek Mythology affects all of our lives we may not notice it but it affects all of us from language to architecture its ever present my boy, try to never forget that"

Mr. Brunner said seriously

Just then the alarm around Mr. Brunner's neck went off

"Ok then class, we will continue our tour after lunch go eat, children." said Mr. Brunner

 _ **Outside Orion pov**_

"Nancy stop right now" I yelled as she threw PBb&J at Grover and Percy.

"Why your loser brother won't do anything he's too stupid I mean he's a dislexiac what a loser and plus I don't want to its not like either of you are going to do something about it" Nancy taunted.

"Percy don't take the bait," I said trying to warn my brother

"Too late" Grover whispered as Percy stood up

"Hey, klepto girl its dyslexic not dyslexiac but then again I would rather have to be here because I have trouble reading not because I steal" Percy sneered.

"Nancy just back off my brother really doesn't need you of all people to annoy him so please kindly piss off" I said staring at her.

"No I don't think I will _piss_ off, Orion god your just as annoying as your brother and Percy I steal because I like to do you like having mush for brains?" Nancy taunted

"That's it," Percy said as he stepped towards her

I grabbed my brother's shoulder stopping him before he reached her but then all of the sudden; everyone heard a splash as Nancy flew into the fountain.

"They pushed me," Nancy shouted

" JACKSONS COME HERE THIS INSTANT!'' Mrs. Dodds screeched from the top of the stairs.

Dude the water it grabbed her did you see that, I heard some blonde kid say to his friend on our way to .

"The two of you come with me this instant," Mrs. Dodds said angrily

As We followed her deeper into the museum they came into a storage room where We turned around to face and nearly freaked out somehow Mrs. Dodds had gotten to the top of the storage scaffolding and was looking down at us.

"Where is it, no one can hide from us forever, tell me now and you shall suffer less pain, where is the lightning bolt!" Mrs. Dodds or whatever she was screeched as her eyes turned red and her nails turned into claws as leathery bat wings sprouted from her back.

"We have no clue what lightning bolt your talking about miss but swear we didn't take it" said a scared Percy.

"YOU DARE LIE TO ME, YOU WILL SUFFER" shouted Mrs. Dodds

Suddenly she jumped down and flew towards Percy.

I got into a fighting stance besides my shell-shocked brother when suddenly I saw Mr. Brunner

"En garde Perseus, Mr. Brunner shouted as he tossed Percy a regular ball point pen which as the top fell off as Percy caught it transformed into a shining three-foot long sword that gleamed in the light.

As flew towards Percy time seemed to slow down and he quickly spun around and sliced the sword through her body effectivly cutting her in half. As the two halves of her body fell she screeched and turned into a golden dust.

"Mr. Jackson next time bring your own writing utensil, please." Mr. Brunner said as he gently took the pen from Percy's hand with me looking on in bewilderment.

"Mr. Brunner what just happened to ," Percy asked

''Mr.B the bitch had wings what the hell did just happen'' I asked Cautiously still staring at the dust piles that were once

"Percy you and Orion need to get home it is unsafe for you here" Mr. Brunner said with a worried look on his face

"Grover" Mr. Brunner called to the boy beside him "take Percy and Orion to their mother I think its time "

"Time for what" Percy asked

"Yeah what do you mean its time?" I asked defensively

"Don't worry about it guys lets just go find your mom" Grover said, as we walked towards the front of the museum.

 **Percy pov.**

I ran as fast as I could towards my apartment with Grover and Orion right beside me. I had just killed the old hag known as Mrs. Dodd's (not that I was complaining no math homework sounded pretty good to me.) who had transformed into some kind of bat lady thing so to say the least I was freaked out.

When I got home I wasn't surprised to see smelly Gabe still playing poker with his friends four and a half hours later. And then the fat sack of stupidity moved. If you wanted to imagin Gabe just imagine Jabba the hut without a tail and no money exact same thing in my opinion.

"Hey, kid got any money on you," Gabe asked

Orion and I where already used to this routine of Gabe asking us for money every time he played poker so he answered with the usual response.

"Yeah why," I asked already knowing what his response would be.

"I need it for poker so give me it NOW'' Gabe shouted.

"No way Gabe mom gave me this money so just use the money you have " I said

Gabe stood from his chair and walked towards Me and started to crack his knuckles.

"So you think your so tough huh well let me show you why I'm the man of the house and not you" Gabe snarled as he grabbed my throat backed Me into the wall with my eyes open in shock as I watched a punch I was expecting never reach me.

 _ **Orion POV**_

When I saw Gabe about to punch Percy saying I was mad was an understatement, I grabbed Gabe by the shoulder and spun him around letting the punch instead connect with my side but I didn't even flinch.

"What are you doing trying to play the hero huh, ILL JUST KICK YOUR ASS TOO!" Gabe shouted obviously drunk.

I'm a big kid but Gabe was still bigger than me, as I was only 12 years old so I did the only logical thing one does when a Large adult tries to beat you up, I reared back and field goal kicked Gabe in the family jewels and then punched him in the head knocking him out. I then ran to Percy who was grasping his throat from getting chocked out but after getting him a glass of water he sat back in the kitchen calling our mom as if nothing had even happened. Once I saw Percy was fine I walked towards my room, Gabes poker mates seeming to not even care I had knocked him out as they just kept playing.

When I got into my room I was surprised to see a small book on my bed, I was pretty sure it wasn't there earlier in the morning. On the cover of the book there was a sticky note that said "hello my champion read this book and help protect your brother his destiny is a great one and he must live to fulfill it"-love Mrs. C

When I looked at the cover I almost passed out on the cover printed in gold letters were the words Percy Jackson and the Olympians the lightning thief. The words weren't what freaked me out what freaked me out was the fact that the cover had a boy with windswept black hair holding the same exact sword as my brother had when he killed and that's when realization struck it wasn't a kid who looked liked Percy it was Percy.

I started reading through the book and was shocked to find the events of today written word for word.

Something didn't seem right though because no matter how many times I looked my name wasn't mentioned once it was as if I didn't even exist, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and kept reading.

Once Percy came into our room I tried to stay calm and hid the book under my pillow, it seems that Percy is a son of Poseidon so I assume I am one as well but then again I'm non-existent in the book so I'm not too sure. I've always felt more powerful in water as if I could do anything so It does make me feel like I am a son of the sea. I mean me and Percy for some reason always heal in water and we both thought that our 1st grade class pet was screaming for his princes to save him so I think it's a safe bet.

But after reading the book I was worried, the words were still floating around in my head. If the book was right Hades would take my mother once we got to the top of half-blood hill. There was no way I would let anyone hurt a woman as nice as My mother, And if Hades somehow got her he would feel the full wrath of the seas.

 **Percy pov**

Grover told me to pack a bag and get ready to leave. He went and told Orion to do the same, I don't know why but the sense of urgency in Grover's voice was enough to convince me to pack without asking any more questions.

When I saw Orion in our room I told him to get ready to leave; I don't know why but he seemed on edge but did as asked. When we walked out of our room we saw my mom had gotten home and was holding the keys to Gabe's Camaro. It was a pain having to explain why Gabe was knocked out but she seemed to understand. When she looked down at his unconscious body she said that she knew how to get him up. After my mom poured ice cold water on him and he woke up she told him she was taking the car and before he could protest Orion cracked his knuckles at which Gabe visibly gulped and agreed though not without some terms.

Gabe made me and Orion promise that his Camero wouldn't get even a single scratch, for some reason Orion laughed at this and started muttering under his breath. I only managed to hear my brother say something about a hill.

Once we all got in the car we drove in silence when I asked my mom where we were going she just said that we were going to a camp for special children. I groaned thinking that we were going to a kind of school summer camp.

Orion kept telling me not to worry about it and how I may enjoy it at the "special camp" and might even meet a girl there. When I started blushing my mom laughed from the front seat.

 **That night**

As we drove Orion yelled for mom to stop the car as the hairs on everyone's arms stood, suddenly the car exploded sending us into a ditch in the side of the road. As I looked up I could see the roof split open as rain poured in; as I looked around I saw that Grover was passed out and Orion had somehow managed to kick his door open and was helping our mom out of the car.

As I looked at Gabe's busted camero and saw the storm overhead I knew what did this, it was lightning and by the looks of it a pretty powerful bolt at that.

While I helped Grover out of the car I heard a roar from behind us and when I looked back I was greeted with a not so pleasant surprise. To describe the creature behind me; I would have to start off with the fact that it was insanely tall as in maybe 8 or 9 feet tall and that's not including this beasts huge horns.

The beast behind me had furry legs with hooves from the waist down, while from the waist up it had the body of a man a really, really buff man. Its thick neck led up to a huge bulls head topped off with two massive horns that looked insanely sharp its nose was dripping mucous and had a large golden ring through it.

Normally I would be scared of a creature like this but one thing made me try and hold back my laugh, it was the fact that this super macho bull man was wearing his white fruit of the loom underwear and that was all he wore. Unfortunately for me, Orion, and our mom the monsters tighty whiteys plus the rain didn't really leave much to the imagination. Not that any of us would want to imagine it (I hoped).

As we ran up the hill Orion screamed for us to look out and before I could even ask why Gabe's camero slammed right behind me and Grover the explosion knocking us forwards and into the air. Orion ran towards me and helped me carry Grover, but it was too late as the minotaur was upon us "get them to safety while I distract it" Orion said quickly; that's when my brother decided to be an idiot by taking off his red polo shirt and start waving it at the beast.

The Minotaur charged Orion and tried to impale him on its horn but somehow at the last moment Orion jumped up and kicked off the Minotaur's head landing behind it.

The minotaur came barreling towards me and my mom, I managed to jump out of the way but somehow he managed to grab my mother around the neck and hold her up he then started squeezing her as she managed to choke out one last word "run."

That was the last thing I heard from her before her body exploded into gold dust.

 _ **Orion POV**_

Percy helped me with Grover as we carried him up the hill, once we where behind the pine we dropped Grover on the ground, the Minotaur going after our mom allowed us to grab Grover and get him to the pine tree. Once we saw that Grover was safe Percy and me charged at the monster, why we did that I honestly don't know but the fact that this monster took our mother made me see red. With my mind clouded in rage I told myself that if I couldn't make hades pay for it right now I would damn well make his pet pay for it.

A woman as nice as our mother should be treated like a queen and always kept happy not hurt and disrespected. This monster would pay for taking our mother from us.

Once we got next to the Minotaur I started waving my shirt in front of it causing it to charge at me as I backed towards a tree the Minotaur lowered his head to skewer me on his horns.

Once the Minotaur was close enough I jumped out of the way causing the Minotaur to impale its horn into the tree. When the Minotaur pulled himself out of the tree a loud crack was heard as his right horn came off. I yelled to Percy that the Minotaur seemed to have bad eyesight and that we could use that to our advantage (thanks for that one book). Percy nodded in understanding and we both turned towards the creature. Once the Minotaur stood it charged at Percy instead of me.

As it charged it stuck its long arms out to block Percy from rolling away; it seems it wasn't completely stupid after all. Right before it crashed into Percy, he jumped up landing on its head and kicking off its back sending it tumbling into the ground from the unexpected force. When the Minotaur was trying to stand back up Percy ran over to me thankfully it took the creature a while because of its massive head and his newly missing horn made Him unbalanced causing him to fall again after standing. Percy and I had to think of a way to kill this thing or we would be the ones who were killed; right as I thought that I realized there was a horn currently embedded in a tree and it was also razor sharp meaning it could make a good weapon (again thanks book) so I ran over and pulled it out and threw it to Percy who caught the foot long ivory horn and just stared at me In confusion.

Saying "what the hell do you want me to do with this?"

I responded by shouting, "Just stab the son of a bitch, ill get you an opening just be ready."

Just then the Minotaur seemed to have adjusted to his half horned head and gave us the most terrifying "MOOOOOO" I had ever heard. He then charged at me with his arms out and time seemed to slow down to a crawl I could see every movement the monster made instantly so when he reached me I kicked off his face landing on his head. While the Minotaur bucked to try to knock me off I held onto its final horn. As it bucked I pulled on its horn trying to get rid of its best weapon and with one final tug the horn came off with a satisfying "CRACK".

The monster bellowed in pain and while the pain distracted it I took its horn and stabbed it into its chest causing the monster to scream even louder before it threw me off. Suddenly Percy ran up to the monster and stabbed it in the chest again with the horn that he had and with one final pained roar the beast turned into a pile of golden dust. As soon as the monster died my adrenaline rush died with it leaving me extremely tired. And by the looks of it Percy was dealing with the same problem, as we hobbled up the hill and past the pine we fainted with exhaustion the last thing I saw before I blacked out was someone with blonde hair running towards us.

 **AN: sorry if this chapter feels bundled together I'm new to this. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make the story better pm me or just write a review. Thanks to silver boar for betaing this chapter for me.**

 **AN:/ shout out to thesilverboar for betaing this chapter for me hope you guys liked it if you thought it was good let me know if I get positive feedback I'll continue the story and ill probably update weekly throughout summer.**


	2. First day of camp

**AN: this chapter is for candycrum who gave me my first follow, favorite, and review. Hope you guys enjoy. Also thanks so much for 700 views! You guys are amazing.**

 **Orion pov**

When I woke up the first thing that I noticed was the soreness on that plagued my entire body. The second thing was that I was on a bed: 'wait a bed? I'm pretty sure that after Percy and I killed the Minotaur me and him got to the top of the hill and passed out I thought. When I looked to the side of my bed I saw my Minotaur horn. I already knew that Hades had taken my mother but I knew that I would have to act clueless. I groaned and a girl came over and I had my suspicions about who she was, the book had described her perfectly blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. I had to make sure I so I came to ask her name but she beat me to it.

"Hi I'm Annabeth, how are you feeling Orion," she asked

So it seems I was right about who she was I thought.

"I'm fine just a bit sore on my side but besides that I'm fine, where am I If I may ask, and also how on earth do you know my name?" I replied

She just said "first off your at camp half-blood a safe haven for people like us. Secondly you talk in you sleep"

"Wait what do you mean people like us" I said already knowing the answer

"You, Percy, and I are half-bloods, half god half mortal; you see the Greek gods where never fake they always existed doing things from the shadows and helping the mortal world. Sometimes they come down to earth and hook up with mortals who then have kids known as demigods. Seeing as you passed the magical border you must be a demigod". Annabeth said

Wait how do you know Percy's name? I asked her

"He talks in his sleep as well" Annabeth replied

"Speaking of Percy where is he"? I asked

"He wont wake up we've tried everything," Annabeth said sadly.

"Get me a bucket of water Annabeth ill wake him up" I said calmly

"We gave him nectar and ambrosia which is the food of the gods and he wont wake up I doubt water will help him," Annabeth said looking down.

"Please just trust me I know my brother" I said calmly

"Um ok ill go get you a bucket wait here," she said slightly confused

Annabeth came back a minute later with bucket of water in her hand which she handed to me.

"Watch and learn Blondie" I said to her as I proceeded to dump the entire bucket on Percy's face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Percy screamed looking around as his eyes finally landed on me with a glare.

I just smiled at him and proceeded to say the smartest thing possible in the given situation, "oops" I replied with a smirk while handing Annabeth the empty bucket. "Guess it just slipped" I said to him while trying not to laugh.

That's when Annabeth spoke up. "Um hi Percy I'm Annabeth" she said while smiling at him.

"I know you; you're the girl from my dreams" Percy replied

"Wow Percy you just have a way with the lady's don't you, you're the girl of my dreams; really Percy is that the best you can do have I taught you nothing?" I said smirking at the now crimson checks of my twin and the blonde in front of me.

"Shut up Orion I swear to god when I get you I'm going to kill you" Percy said while giving me the death glare.

"Actually its gods" Annabeth said shyly.

"What?" was the only thing Percy said as a look of absolute confusion crossed his face.

"Orion fill him in while we walk would you." Annabeth said to me.

" Also Guys lets go talk to Chiron now that you're awake "Annabeth said while looking at both of us.

"Lead the way Blondie" was all I said as I started following her.

"Don't call me Blondie again or your going to regret it" Annabeth said while looking back at me.

At this I just raised my hands in the air and said "fine sorry princess"

She just glared at me and kept walking.

When we finally stopped Annabeth led us towards a table surrounded by chairs on the porch. Three of the chairs where occupied, one by Grover, and the other by some guy with a loud leopard print shirt and purple shorts who I knew was Dionysus. The third man was someone Percy and me were familiar with as it was Mr. Brunner.

"Hello again boys" Mr. Brunner said with a smile

"Hi um Mr. Brunner why are you here" I said playing dumb

"Oh excuse me let me get out of this chair and then we'll talk" as he said this he stood up. As he stood the wheelchair he was in seemed to be releasing the back of his body. From the waist up he looked like a regular man and from the waist down he was a white horse.

"Ah it feels so good to get my legs out of that chair" Mr. Brunner said

"Ok let's talk" he said smiling at us.

"Mr. Brunner your part horse what the hell" Percy said with wide eyes.

"Just so you know my names Chiron not Mr. Brunner that's just a name I use when I go to the mortal world" Chiron said while looking at Percy.

"Chiron what are me and Orion doing here? " Percy asked him.

You my boys are half-bloods and as for why you are here this place is safe for people like you here monsters like Mrs. Dodd's and the Minotaur cant hurt you.

"Oh" was all Percy said in response.

"Well let's get to the introductions, you already know Grover," he said pointing at our friend.

"Me and Percy looked at Grover in amazement as he seemed to be human from the top and goat at the bottom which I already knew thanks to the book but that didn't mean it wasn't still shocking

"This is Mr. D our camp director" Chiron said while looking at the pudgy man sitting in the chair.

"Mr. D? What kind of name is that"? Percy said

"Percy it stands for Dionysus as in the god of wine from Greek mythology, cant you feel the aura around him, its godly." I said to my brother.

"Hmm no one usually ever knows my name the first time around not even the Athena spawn, Good job Orion". Dionysus said while smiling at me.

Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron had their mouths open.

"What?" I asked

"He got your name right on the first time that never happens unless your one of his kids" Annabeth said still wide-eyed.

"Annabeth please arrange for the boys to stay in cabin eleven, then give them the tour of camp". Chiron said trying to stop the confusion that was going on.

 **Percy pov**

As Annabeth led us around camp I felt the need to ask her who her godly parent was, I mean I knew I shouldn't but I wanted to break the ice.

"So Annabeth who's your godly parent?" I asked

"My mother is Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Annabeth said with pride evident in her voice.

"Oh that's cool" was all I replied with as I didn't know how to respond.

During our tour of camp we passed by the amphitheater, arena, forge, lava wall, and the lake.

As we stopped by the cabins I noticed how all of them varied greatly one seemed to be solid gold that glistened in the sunlight, while another looked like a military compound complete with barbed wire and everything. But the two that really caught my eye where the two cabins made out of marble with huge golden doors. The largest one had a lightning bolt engraved into the door, while the slightly smaller one had what looked like a peacock feather engraved into the door.

"Whose cabins are those? "I asked pointing at the two.

"Those belong to Zeus and Hera king and queen of the gods," Annabeth said

"Does anyone live in either of them? "I asked her

"No, no one lives in either of them" she said with a sad look towards the Zeus cabin.

Even though I noticed the look I decided not to say anything.

Suddenly I saw it and felt my body wanting to rush to it. The large blue cabin was beautiful, all of its windows faced towards the sea. The outer walls had seashells and coral engraved in them. In my opinion it was the most beautiful cabin here.

"Wait which cabin is that" I asked Annabeth while pointing towards it

"That's the Poseidon cabin, " Annabeth said

"Guys come with me I need to show you where you're going to be staying" Annabeth said while walking off.

Once we stopped we where in front of an old cabin. It looked to be the most worn out of all the cabins. Its dull brown paint chipped off (they really need to repaint it)

And a caduceus hung over the door. It looked like a regular log cabin that had been worn down over time.

Annabeth knocked on the door, after a minute of what sounded like rustling and shouting inside the door opened.

The person who opened the door had blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed like he would have been a good looking guy except for the fact that he had a crude scar that ran down the right side of his face from the bottom of his eye to his chin. It made him look like some kind of bad boy you would see in an 80's movie.

"Hey Annabeth" the blonde guy said

"Hi Luke I have two new campers for you" Annabeth said to him

"Ok let me take them Annie " Luke said

"Okay bye" Annabeth said blushing at the nickname as she ran off

"Guys we have two new campers" Luke yelled into the cabin

"Claimed or undetermined?" everyone in the cabin asked.

"Undetermined" Luke said.

This resulted in groans from the cabin members.

"Wow, I fell so loved" Orion said looking at Luke.

"Don't worry about it, they'll warm up to you" Luke said smiling at us.

"Lets get you set up" Luke said leading us into the cabin.

The first thing I noticed was how crowded it was inside the cabin, I mean you couldn't even walk two steps without stepping on someone's belongings.

"Here we are" Luke said stopping at a bare corner of the cabin.

"Here's some supplies so that you guys feel a bit more comfy," Luke said while handing us a sleeping bag and some toiletries.

"Get set up guys we leave for lunch soon" Luke said

"Oh yeah PS don't leave your stuff unattended around here Hermes is the god of thieves" Luke told us.

When we looked around we saw some kids looking at our Minotaur horns with a gleam in their eyes.

"Welcome to camp boys hope you like it here" Luke said while walking away

 **Orion pov**

After Percy and I set up our stuff we went around the cabin meeting new people.

The first people that came to us where the Stoll brothers, they had elfish style pointed ears, brown hair, a face splashed with freckles, and blue eyes. Immediately after talking to them I noticed that my watch and wallet where gone. After catching them and getting my stuff back we went to meet more people. Soon enough the conch horn sounded we followed the Hermes cabin to the dining pavilion.

"Children I know you are all very exited for tomorrows capture the flag game this week it will be the Athena, Hermes, Dionysus,and Apollo, vs. the Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Demeter cabins but enough talking go ahead and eat" Chiron said to the campers. Once we sat down the nymphs came around passing out platters of food. Percy decided to get a blue pizza while I got a steak with blue mashed potatoes. The goblets that were on the table were magic and could fill with any drink you could get Percy and I both got blue coke.

Once everyone had received their food, campers started standing up and dumping a portion of their food into a huge bronze brazier. When I got to the brazier I dumped a part of my steak in and prayed to my dad. "Dad I know your out their please claim me and Percy soon I want to get to know my father and we need to save mom," I muttered as the steak feel into the brazier. As I walked away I could smell the aroma of the ocean wafting throughout the pavilion.

 _Guess he got my message_ I thought while walking back towards the Hermes table.

Once breakfast ended me, Annabeth, and Percy walked towards the arena for sword class. While I walked I could see my brother sneaking glances at Annabeth. The moment we passed the Ares cabin a huge girl and her posy stopped us.

"Hey newbies you need to get initiated into camp," the brutish girl said while smiling to her friends.

"Clarisse leave them alone we have to get to the arena for sword practice " Annabeth said to the girl.

"No way everyone gets initiated its an Ares tradition" Clarisse said to Annabeth

Suddenly Clarisse's posy grabbed Percy and me and dragged us to the bathrooms.

Once we got inside the bathrooms Clarisse found one of the nastiest toilet's I had ever seen. The water was dark green with algae and the seat had a layer of green gunk covering it. As Clarisse tried dunking me in the water I resisted but her strength started to over power me right as I was about to hit the water I concentrated on my powers of a child of Poseidon and used the water within the plumbing pipes to help me.

Suddenly the bathroom started to shake and pipes flew out of the wall. As Clarisse started to run a pipe hit her back and sent her flying outside. It seemed Percy did the same as his girl was smacked in the face by a pipe and knocked out. When the rumbling stopped, Percy and me walked out to see the Ares kids running away from the bathroom carrying their unconscious sister.

"So Annabeth are we going to sword practice or not" I asked as I brushed off my shirt.

She just looked at us wide eyed. "Something wrong Annabeth" Percy asked her.

"No nothings wrong but you guys are definitely on my team for capture the flag on Friday "Annabeth said with a smile.

 **Percy pov**

Thursday afternoon, two days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first real sword-fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor.

We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I thought I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good.

The problem was, I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands. Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long. Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me.

We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.

As I walked towards Luke a camper stopped me ''Good luck,' he told me ''Luke's the best swordsman to live in the last three hundred years.''

'Maybe he'll go easy on me,' I said jokingly 

The camper smiled at me and snorted.

"Luke doesn't go easy" was the last thing I heard before I was in front of Luke.

Luke showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised. 'Keep your guard up, Percy,' he'd tell me, and then whack me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. 'No, not that far up!' Whack! 'Lunge!' Whack! 'Now, back!' Whack!

By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea, that I did the same. 

Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms and the sword didn't feel so awkward anymore.

'Okay, everybody circle up!' Luke ordered. 'If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo.'

Great, I thought. Let's all watch me get the living daylights beat out of me by Luke. 

"Guys this is a disarming technique what you have to do to make it work is get in your opponents guard and hook your blade with theirs" Luke said as he hooked his blade with my sword "and then as you use your momentum flick your wrist and voi la" Luke said as my sword left my hand and landed in the arena sand 5 feet away from me.

'This is difficult,' he stressed. 'I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique.'

He demonstrated the move on me again in super slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand once again.

'Now in real time,' he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. 'We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?'

I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Luke deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force.

The sword grew heavy in my hand. The balance wasn't right. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took me down, so I figured, what the hell. 

I tried the disarming maneuver.

My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.

Clang.

Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was a couple of centimeters from his undefended chest.

The other campers were silent.

I lowered my sword. 'Um, sorry.'

For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.

'Sorry?' His scarred face broke into a grin. 'By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!'

I didn't want to. The short burst of magic energy had completely abandoned me. But Luke insisted.

This time, there was no contest. The moment our swords connected, Luke hit my hilt and sent my weapon skidding across the floor.

After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, 'Beginner's luck?'

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised me with an entirely new interest. 'Maybe,' he said. ''But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…''

 **Back at cabin 11**

I was so tired Luke's skill with a sword was not something to mess with I could tell I was goanna have several large bruises on my body and I knew that I was definitely going to be sore for a while. I decided it was time for me to take a little nap and so I crawled into my cramped little sleeping bag and layed down. The moment my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

 **Orion POV**.

While Percy went back to our cabin I went to the bathroom and used the mirror when I looked and saw my reflection I had to say it I looked good. I had massive arms and a good 5'10 height and for a 12 year old I was massive I had arms similar to the Hephaestus kids and a frame like some of the Ares boys, which confused me.

Percy had the body of a swimmer lean and quick while still holding a good amount of muscle meanwhile I had the body of a wrestler/ football player.

My eyes seemed to pulse when I washed my hands in the sink I guess it was part of being a child of Poseidon that water seemed to always perk me up a bit.

As I left the bathroom I decided to go back to the arena and practice after I saw Percy get his ass kicked by Luke I decided that I was going to train. I was going to train so hard that people would be terrified if they even saw me in battle also I wanted to train so that I could do what I needed to protect Percy the note that came with the book said I had to protect him, and keep him alive and that's exactly what I intended to do.

As I arrived to the arena I saw some of the Hephaestus and some of the Ares kids practicing and unlike the other campers they weren't just using swords, they used massive war hammers, spears, and even a few battle-axes. As I walked in some of the Ares kids came up to me I guess Clarisse told them about what happened in the bathroom.

"Hey punk are You the new kid that hurt our sister Clarisse"? One of the bigger ones sneered at me.

"Yeah I am got something You want to do about it?" I said back to him.

"Pick a weapon me and you are fighting right now, ill show you why no one insults the Ares cabin" said the biggest one in the group

He looked to be around 16 and I hated to admit it but he was pretty big he looked pretty muscular like one of the Spartans from the movie 300. I knew I would have to be careful he seemed like he was and experienced fighter.

"Deal" was all I said to him as I walked over to the weapons rack at the side of the arena and grabbed a massive spear. Also to up the ante I grabbed the biggest war hammer I saw on the rack and swung it around it felt like it weighed a good 120-150 pounds.

When the Ares kids saw me swinging around the massive hammer I saw them visibly gulp as they knew one hit from this hammer and their brother was done for.

As I walked to the middle of the arena the Ares camper that had challenged me walked up with a shield and a massive spear the spear had a button in the middle and I knew immediately that I would need to be careful if he pushed that button.

As we prepared ourselves for the fight one of the Ares campers blew a whistle and the fight was on. The Ares camper lunged at me with his shield raised as if he expected me to just stay still and get impaled. I don't know why but I laughed at him and just sidestepped his spear thrust; the world around me seemed like it was moving at one tenth the normal speed as I saw him pulling back the spear to ready for another thrust.

I decided it was time to show him what I was made of so I just threw my hammer into the arena sand and pulled out my spear as he moved forward to attack I slid under his thrust and used the shaft of my spear to smack his away but as I did he pressed the massive red button on his spear and his spear sprung forwards an extra 4 feet and flew centimeters by my face,it then quickly returned to normal. If time had been going at normal speed I would be dead.

It was good to know that his button only extended his spear but I knew I should still be wary of it or it might actually hit me.

I prepared for him to attack again as he pushed at me I waited for him to go mid thrust and that's when I unleashed my plan I used my spears tip to tap the button on his spear forcing it to extend the momentum carrying the camper to me as his spear embedded itself into the ground with one look at my eyes I saw his expression go from one of "I got this punk" to "oh shit what the fuck did I just do" as he came right at me I Spartan kicked him away from me as he flew back into the arena sand as he stood up with just his shield. I threw my spear at him with full force luckily he was smart enough to use his shield to block the throw or he would have been impaled (didn't want to have to explain that to Chiron) the force of the throw was able to dent his shield inwards.

As he looked at his shield he pulled out a sword from behind his back and started moving forwards I just picked up his spear and threw it in the air I then grabbed my war hammer and smashed it down the middle hitting the button and splitting the spear in to uneven halves, the momentum from the extension from the button forced half the shaft and the spear head to fly to the side and impale itself right between one of his sibling's legs who I saw visibly pale and pray a thank you to his father.

"YOU BASTARD THAT SPEAR WAS A GIFT FROM MY FATHER, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT." He screeched at me.

I just laughed as his rage clouded his judgment I stood still and waited for him. In his blind fury of anger and rage he charged at me with a battered shield and a regular short sword.

In my mind I decided that I was getting sick of this and decided to end it as he ran at me I just waited and waited and the moment he was in range I did a complete 360 to gather some momentum and then I hit him right in the sheild the momentum of the swing along with the force behind it sent him flying back along with producing a massive "CRACK" from his now shattered arm.

As he landed I could tell he was done so I just walked over to him and raised my hammer and told him to yield with evident tears in his eyes he chocked out the words 'I yield' as I walked to his siblings.

"Anybody else want to fight" I said looking at his siblings who just looked at me in a state of disbelief.

"You, you beat Bruce how? He's our best fighter and our cabin counselor." Said one of the Ares kids

I just laughed and said "next time don't underestimate your opponents or you could end up worse than him."

"Now get him out of my face and take him to get healed, his arm is decimated" I said pointing at Bruce's body, as he seemed to have passed out from the pain.

As I walked away from the arena I could hear his siblings lift him up and carry him to the medical center.

Suddenly I felt the adrenaline boost I had fade and time seemed to go back to normal.

When I arrived to our bunk I saw Percy fast asleep in our corner and I decided to follow his example and crawl into the sleeping bag Luke gave me.

The second my head hit the pillow I fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **AN: thanks to thesilverboar for betaing another chapter for me. Thanks to candycrum** **who gave me my first follow, favorite, and review. Also if you guys want a pairing go to my page and vote.**


End file.
